Samus and her Metroid
by SamusX10
Summary: The infant, in all his innocence, thought of her as its mother..."


**Samus and her Metroid**

_**A/N: **_As much as I would like to say I wrote this, I did not. I 'believe' it used to be on the now-closed website known as "Metroid Galaxy". I really don't know where I found it, but I like to think that _GieGie_ wrote this. If you know who did, or know someone who claims to have writen it, please let me know, but otherwise I'm just sharing what I feel to be a very sweet story.

Please leave a review.

* * *

Samus sat on her bed giggling un-controllably

Samus sat on her bed giggling un-controllably. The small baby Metroid that had followed her home after her departure from planet SR-388 was playing around in her hair, it wasn't much larger then the size of her fist, and it seemed to be fascinated by Samus' long varia-green hair. The four small "claws" coming out from the bottom of the Metroid where no where near fully developed, and only tickled Samus as the Metroid child imitated its elder brethren by trying desperately to latch onto Samus' head and sap her energy, to no avail. The only reaction it got from Samus was non-stop giggling, but it seemed to take this as a good thing and continued its futile gesture of latching helplessly onto her hair.

Samus put her hands up and grabbed the infant in her firm grasp, yanked it off her hair and held it in her hands in front of her, no longer being entangled in her hair it begun to gnaw relentlessly at her palm, causing Samus to giggle some more. Giggling was a girlish trait she didn't do often, but this little creature made her feel so like a little girl that had a small kitten for a pet. For a moment it stopped its gnawing and looked up at her, well, turned to face her was more like it, Metroids lacked eyeballs anywhere on their bodies, so it was difficult for Samus to tell sometimes where the Metroid was "looking".

Yes little one? Did you want something?

The Metroid made a soft squealing noise then returned to happily chewing at her palm. Samus smiled and tilted her head, watching the baby who, in all his innocence, thought of her as its mother. It was almost amusing to her, to think, that for the past half a year now, her bounty was hunting down and destroying all the Metroids right down to the queen on their home planet. Yet this little creature, knowing nothing of its own heritage or background, un-knowing of the chaos that had ensued because of its species, played with her like it loved her.

Samus sighed gently, causing the baby to turn to her again, almost quizzically it looked her up and down. She smiled at it reassuringly and looked out the window towards the city in front of her. She let her thoughts wander as freely as she let the baby wander, the infant, now bored with her, hopped out of her hands to look around her apartment.

The Metroid found its way to Samus' vanity mirror, and instantly became absorbed in bonking itself against the glass in an effort to engage its reflection in a fight. Samus watched it and laughed, the Metroid started "running" around in tight circles in front of the mirror, making its soft squealing noise, obviously frustrated that it couldn't fight with its twin. Samus came up behind it and tapped the mirror with a finger nail, causing the Metroid to squeal with delight and tap the glass with its small "claws" before hopping up into Samus' arms. Samus couldn't help but smile and hug the infant creature, she was growing attached to it and she knew it. Samus set the Metroid back down on her vanity desk and headed into the bathroom, the curious toddler followed her anyway and hopped its way into the bathroom with her.

Samus stripped her shirt and bra off first, letting them fall on the floor, the shirt landing on top of the confused Metroid, which started fighting its way out of her shirt, eventually popping out of the sleeve, squealing in joy it hopped up onto her sink. Samus giggled and kissed the Metroid on the forehead, one arm pressed against her chest.

You stay right here little one, mommy'll be right back.

The Metroid tilted its head as best it could, imitating what he'd seen humans do, then squealed and hopped up into her hair again and tried to nestle in on her. But Samus used her free hand to pull it out again and set it on the sink, she thought for a moment then turned on the water, filled the sink, then turned the water off. _Perhaps a bath would be good for you as well my little Metroid child._ She gently pushed it into the water, for a few seconds it refused to move. Samus turned and pulled off her shorts, then stepped into the shower, turning on the showerhead and closing the glass door.

The Metroid hopped out of the sink and shook itself off, then hopped down to the floor and watched Samus through the glass door. It "tilted" its head again, then rushed the door, bonking into it and stumbling back a few inches. It tried this again, and again a few more times, each with the same result, bouncing back and not getting through. It squealed and begun to run in tight circles again, Samus begun watching this from her spot in the shower, suddenly the baby stopped and looked up, hopping up it stood on top of the door frame and looked down at Samus, squealing giddily.

You are smart aren't you baby?

The Metroid responded by "giggling", in other words, squealing in a way which imitated Samus' giggling fit earlier. It then hopped down into the shower, Samus caught it in her arms and hugged it to her again, the Metroid made a soft cooing noise and nuzzled against her glossy, wet skin.

Samus finished up her shower and got out, wrapping a towel around her body and used another to dry out her hair, the Metroid child stood on the sink and watched her hair for a second, then did something that nearly got Samus crying. The baby illuminated its body just precisely so that it glowed a gentle varia-green color. Samus wiped a tear from her watery eye then picked the baby up and carried it with her to her bed, _Luckily_ she thought, _my pillows are green too_. Samus set the baby down on a pillow, the Metroid crawled around it for a few minutes, then cooed and nestled into the pillow sheet and soon begun "snoring" quietly.

Samus smiled and pulled on a long black see-through night gown, then climbed into the bed next to her alien child and rested her head on her own pillow. She watched the infant sleep. Samus wasn't sure how she felt, but she knew one thing, she wasn't sure how in the stars she would be able to part with her new found "child" when she had to turn over the young Metroid to the scientists on Ceres Space Colony, who were going to take it and study its energy producing capabilities. She didn't know how she could tell them to be careful with her child…


End file.
